Lore Notes
Lore Notes are a gameplay mechanic in Bloodborne. Description Lore notes are notes written by unknown writers found through out the game. They serve as lore snippets and provide interesting, yet often cryptic information for the player. List of Notes Central Yharnam Note 1: * "Seek paleblood to transcend the hunt." ** Location: Immediately upon waking in Iosefka's Clinic, on a chair to the character's right. ** Trivia: This is the second time the word "Paleblood" appears in the game. Also, in the opening cutscene, the player might think "paleblood" is a uncurable disease that the Hunter bears and is the main reason he/she comes to Yharnam is to find a cure. However, this note states that "Paleblood" isn't a type of blood, but a person, or a thing. Note 2: * "When The Hunt began, the Healing Church left us, blocking the great bridge to Cathedral Ward, as Old Yharnam burned to the ground that moonlit night." ** Location: Within the Dark House near the gate shortcut to Central Yharnam lamp. First accessed from the Great Bridge. Note is on a first floor shelf near the enemy in the wheelchair. ** Trivia: This note reveals the event in Old Yharnam. Hunter's Dream Note 1: * "To escape this dreadful Hunter's Dream, halt the source of the spreading scourge of beasts, lest the night carry on forever." ** Location: Inside the house, behind the Memory Altar. ** Trivia: This note was undoubtedly left by either Gehrman or Eileen, as they are the ones who most resent it from their dialogue. Note 2: * "Ascend to Oedon Chapel." ** Location: Inside the house, where Gehrman is normally located, after he speaks about the Healing Church Workshop. ** Trivia: A note left by Gehrman, the First Hunter. For unknown reasons, he wants the Hunter to discover the Abandoned Old Workshop where a great relic, Third Umbilical Cord resides. Note 3: * "A Holy Chalice is said to be enshrined in Old Yharnam, seated in the valley." ** Location: Inside the house, where Gehrman is normally located, after entering Old Yharnam. ** Trivia: This note is left by Gehrman himself after his talk about the Chalice Dungeons and one of the Chalices is worshipped in the valley hamlet. Note 4: * "This bath appears linked to the nightmare, but there are no messengers." ** Location: Appears when the Insight Messenger bath is empty, in the Hunter's Dream. Note 5: * "The Eye of a Blood-drunk Hunter beckons hunters to the Hunter's Nightmare. A deformed creature will whisk you away outside Oedon Chapel." ** Location: Appears when accepting the Eye of a Blood-drunk Hunter near the steps that lead to the Hunter's Workshop in the Hunter's Dream. ** Trivia: It is unknown who gives us this message. Oedon Chapel Note 1: * "The Byrgenwerth spider hides all manner of rituals, and keeps our lost master from us. A terrible shame. It makes my head shudder uncontrollably." ** Location: After beating Father Gascoigne and ascending a ladder into a study as you're entering Cathedral Ward, the note is around the first table. ** Trivia: It has been theorized that it is Impostor Iosefka who wrote this message. Note 2: * "''Hold on, just wait a wee bit, my little dearie"'' ** Location: After choosing "I have my own share of woes" to the Lonely Old Dear the fourth time. Found on her chair. ** Trivia: Her trip will be a successful one and she will safely return. This shows how motherly she is, despite her madness caused by the Blood Moon. Note 3: * "''Wait just a wee bit longer, my little sweet-pea"'' ** Location: After beating choosing "I have my own share of woes" to the Lonely Old Dear the fifth time. Found on her chair. ** Trivia: Second and last note from her. She risked her life for her children, lying motionless outside, still holding a Sedative tight. [[Cathedral Ward|'Cathedral Ward']] Note 1: * "A watchman of Byrgenwerth guards the gate with a password, the sacred adage of the Grand Cathedral." ** Location: Found on top of the tower where you need to drop down to be able to open the second gate. ** Trivia: A note left by an unnamed hunter, possibly associated with the Healing Church or the School of Mensis, the two affliation known to have roots in Byrgenwerth. Note 2: * "Heir to the ritual of blood, purveyor of ministration. Place your hand on the altar's sacred covering, and inscribe Master Laurence's adage upon your flesh." ** Location: The note is on the right side near some candles before you ascend the steps inside the Grand Cathedral in Cathedral Ward. ** Trivia: A mysterious note left by a member of the Healing Church. Note 3: * "The sky and the cosmos are one. "The Choir."" ** Location: Found on the outside of the workshop building while ascending to Upper Cathedral Ward. ** Trivia: A note left by The Choir about their newly breaking discovery. The Cosmic Eye Watcher Badge states: "The Choir stumbled upon an epiphany, very suddenly and quite by accident. Here we stand, feet planted in the earth, but might the cosmos be very near us, only just above our heads?" Old Yharnam Note 1: * "This town is long abandon. Hunters not wanted here." ** Location: At the door to Old Yharnam. ** Trivia: This note is left by Djura. As he knows the hunters might come to Old Yharnam to hunt, he left a note for them as a warning. Note 2: * "The red moon hangs low, and beasts rule the streets. Are we left no other choice, than to burn it all to cinders?" ** Location: Up the stairs from the Bell-ringing Woman spawn, near the Charred Hunter Set. ** Trivia: This note was left by an unnamed Powder Keg, perhaps Djura, to summerize the tragedy that once struck Old Yharnam. Byrgenwerth Note 1: * "The spider hides all manner of rituals, certain to reveal nothing, for true enlightenment need not be shared." ** Location: On a couch on the opposite side of the same floor as the first note. ** Trivia: A note left by an unnamed person. This note is similar to another note found in Cathedral Ward. They might have been writen by the same person. Note 2: * "When the red moon hangs low, the line between man and beast is blurred. And when the Great Ones descend, a womb will be blessed with child. ** Location: On a bookshelf on the same floor as the Lunarium Key door. ** Trivia: The note in Old Yharnam and Central Yharnam states that the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam was on a moonlit night. Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Note 1: * "Ritual secret broken. Seek the nightmare newborn" ** Location: In the shrouded Chapel entrance to Yarhar'gul village, only appears on screen once after killing Rom and awakening in the chapel. ** Trivia: A note left by an unnamed person. Note 2: * "Nightmarish rituals crave a newborn. Find one, and silence its harrowing cry." ** Location: Right in front of Hypogean Gaol lamp on the floor. ** Trivia: Yet another note left by an unnamed hunter. After killing Rom, the Hunter can hear the cry of a baby- Mergo. Note 3: * "Madmen toil surreptitiously in rituals to beckon the moon. Uncover their secrets." ** Location: Found on the right side outside of the cell you wake up in after being captured by a Kidnapper. ** Trivia: In Yahar’gul, there are many corpse of the fellow hunters. They must have notice the ritual performed by the Scholars of Mensis. This note says that the scholars beckon the moon. The writer must think that the blood moon is the result of the ritual. However, it is because Rom is dead the blood moon appears to mortal eyes. The blood moon is always there. One must have enough insight to imagine greatness. Note 4: * "Behold! A Paleblood sky!" ** Location: Outside Hypogean Gaol. Leave through the front door. This note is on top of the stairs leading to the area where the Yahar'gul set can be found. ** Trivia: Another time the word "Paleblood" appears. Note 5: * "The Mensis ritual must be stopped, lest we all become beasts." ** Location: In a jail cell behind the first Chime Maiden you encounter after the Yahar'gul Lamp. ** Trivia: A note left by an unnamed hunter who in his dying stage, leave a note for other hunters to warn them about the Mensis ritual. His dead body is next to it. Lecture Building Note 1: * "Master Willem was right. Evolution without courage will be the ruin of our race." ** Location: Second floor of one of the two lecture halls lying on the ground in the corner. ** Trivia: A note left by a scholar, possibly Laurence, as it has a certain degree of conviction and determination in its writing. Note 2: * "Hunt the Great Ones, Hunt the Great Ones." ** Location: After picking up Note 1, progress to the next room. The note is behind a cage on a table. ** Trivia: One of the most mysterious in the game. It is uncertain who left it, but he must have known that the Great Ones could be killed. However, perhaps he did not mean the kind that are "true" Great Ones, but the "Kin" Great Ones that drop the Chalices of the Labyrinths. Note 3: * "The nameless moon presence beckoned by Laurence and his associates. Paleblood." ** Location: '''In one the rooms at the end of the hallway on the second floor of the Lecture Building. ** '''Trivia: The last time the word "Paleblood" appears. It clearly states that "paleblood" is not a type of blood but a thing, the Moon Presence. It also reveals that Laurence and his assocites beckoned the Great One. The Third Umbilical Cord is required to perform the ritual and we found one in the Abandoned Old Workshop. Note 4: * "Three third cords." ** Location: Same room as the third note. Notes * Trivia * Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Lore